


Swordplay - Fi/Ghirahim

by KCLexa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCLexa/pseuds/KCLexa
Summary: Before Ghirahim’s betrayal, back when both he and Fi were in Hylia’s service, the two swords are fencing when Ghirahim gets a devious idea.  He conveys it to Fi, who, once she understands just what Ghirahim means, has a suggestion of her own.





	Swordplay - Fi/Ghirahim

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NSFW
> 
> Word Count: 828 words
> 
> Author’s comments: No actual sex in this one, but some naughty exchanges between Ghirahim and Fi. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I’m doing Fictober (woo!) and wanting to do a short original reader-insert a day. Today’s was “People like you have no imagination,” and was heavily inspired by Ghirahim and Fi, so I decided to tweak it to make it a GhiraFi fic. I’ll be posting this week’s reader-insert fics together in one post, most likely, so keep an eye out for that! For now, enjoy this Ghirafi scenario.  
> Find more information about my original NSFW works, NSFW visual art, and more on my tumblr account   
> ~~ https://kclexa-nsfw-art.tumblr.com/post/178350281779/original-graphic-nsfw-reader-insert-stories-and ~~

Swordplay  
Fi stood panting hard and adjusted her grip on the hilt of her sword. Ghirahim, her sparring partner and long-time rival, stood across from her, panting just as hard, but keeping that smug look on his face that he always had. Fi could tell that she had tired him out because of the way his perfectly groomed hair was in a sweaty heap on his head.  
Ghirahim breathlessly let out a chuckle and straightened, running a hand through his white hair. “Not bad,” he said, as if he was Fi’s mentor and not her equal, “Not bad at all. It seems like you’ve picked up a few tricks since the last time we did this.”  
“I’ve studies a few techniques,” the smaller sword said vaguely, not wanting to give him too much information about which techniques she’d been studying.  
“I have to admit, you kept me on my toes,” he smirked, swaggering closer to her. She tensed tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. Ghirahim only chuckled in response, “Relax, love. I’m not trying to take you by surprise this time.” Last time the two swords had sparred, he had approached her casually, having an innocent conversation, and then disarmed her while her guard was down. At that moment, she had sworn to herself that she would never let that happen again. Ghirahim continued, “I have a completely different kind of…swordplay…in mind.”  
Fi’s interest piqued. He did have a very unique style of fencing, much different from her’s and she was eager for the chance to learn some tricks she could use against him later, “I’m listening.”  
Ghirahim came to stand just a foot from her, and his closeness emphasized just how much taller than Fi he was as he carelessly twirled his sword at his side, “It involves you… me… a candle-lit bedroom... and the sound of both of our screams~”  
Fi paused, thinking it over and trying to picture what he meant. “…That…doesn’t sound practical,” she said finally, “if we fenced indoors, things might get damaged, particularly if there are candles around that could light things on fire. And why would we be screaming? We’re always very careful during our sessions not to injure one another.”  
A heavy and frustrated sigh escaped his throat, “Oh, Fi, Fi, Fi…my dearly beloved Bluebird… I love you from the depths of my very being, but… people like you have no imagination.” He lifted his sword, and she tensed, “Don’t move, now,” he warned smugly, “I don’t want to accidentally hurt you. I promise, I this won’t count against you as a loss.” She lowered your sword, and he placed the tip of his blade against her chin, raising it slowly until she was craning her neck back to look at him. He leaned down close to her face and she felt his breath against her lips as he spoke, “I want to tie you to the bed and run my blade gently all over your naked body. I want you to be at my mercy and shiver with anticipation as the cold steel caresses your skin. Then I want to fuck you so hard your ears will be ringing too loudly to hear the sound of your own screams~”  
Fi’s eyes widened and a deep blue blush crept into her cheeks. “A-ah, I see,” she said, trying her best to sound calm and not let him know that he had flustered her. “So…” she wiggled her shoulders in a seductive manner, “you want to get me alone and naked in the bedroom,” she rubbed her thighs together as if unable to conceal her arousal, “and you want me to be helpless and at your mercy as you hold your blade,” she licked her lips and drew in a deep breath, “and then you want to have sex with me.”  
Ghirahim uttered a sharp gasp as he watched her squirm and wriggle, “Mmm…put far less poetically than what I said, but…yes.”  
“Intriguing,” Fi said, “but I have only one suggestion.” Ghirahim’s red eyes gleamed with interest, and she took that moment, that moment when his guard was completely down, to use her blade to deflect his away from her chin and raise it to press the flat against his pale neck, “We fence. Whoever loses is the one who will be tied naked to the bed, and the winner will be the one holding the blade.”  
Ghirahim flashed his pointed teeth in a grin and a hint of redness crept into his cheeks, “Now you’re getting it. It almost makes me want to take back my statement about you having no imagination.” With that, he pushed Fi’s blade away with his and the two swords began. As the clanging sounds of steel against steel echoed in the clearing, Fi wondered if she should try as hard as she usually did to best him, or if she should go ahead and let him have just this one win.


End file.
